


Welcome to the Neighborhood!

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: Jack Thompson is moving into a suburban neighborhood to conduct surveillance on a man named Charles who lives across the street. Thompson needs information, but when his over-friendly next door neighbor drags him to a neighborhood barbecue he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 17





	Welcome to the Neighborhood!

Thompson's POV

"So what, the two of you are really gonna leave me here to do all the work myself?" I asked, looking incredulously at Carter and Sousa.

"Yes, I believe that's what we said." Carter was perfectly calm when she spoke, and it just frustrated me more.

"Sorry Jack, but we've got a lot of other cases running," Sousa started. "You know as well as I do that we can't spare more than one of us for this stakeout. We barely have time to stay here and help you set up, let alone stay the whole stakeout."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but he was right. The SSR was stretched thin with Dottie Underwood still on the loose and causing trouble, along with all the other problems we had to deal with daily. We really didn't have the resources to spare.

I'd never admit that to Sousa though.

"Fine. Guess I'll just have to pick up all the slack from you two lovebirds." I moved to one of the boxes of surveillance equipment sitting on the couch as my colleagues just rolled their eyes and blushed. I was about to tell them to get over themselves and start setting up when a knock came at the door. All three of us turned in that direction simultaneously.

"Who the hell could that be?"

****************

Y/N's POV

"Ruthie, did you see the moving trucks this morning?" I asked my neighbor over tea. I was visiting with her this morning, and when I was leaving my house I noticed people going into the house next to mine. It had been empty and on the market for almost a month now, but it looked like someone finally bought it.

"I did! Have you met the new neighbors yet?" she asked.

"No, I haven't had the chance to go over today."

"I wonder what they're like? I hope they're nice. What if it's some crazy old man or a family with a bunch of monstrous children or—"

"Ruthie, I'm sure it's going to be fine! I'm sure they're perfectly nice. In fact, I think I'll make some cookies and go over later today to say hi."

"Ha! Good luck. And let me know how it goes, okay? I wanna know everything about these people, whoever they are."

"Alright, Ruthie, I promise," I chuckled. I sipped my tea and we moved on to talking about other things, like the weather and Ruthie's husband. The conversation turned to my love life, and more specifically Ruthie urging me to find a man, so I gave some dodgy answers and excused myself at the first opportunity. I wasn't against dating or finding the right guy, but I had other things in life to worry about, you know?

Ruthie certainly didn't. And I wasn't about to waste my breath and time trying to explain it to her.

I had cookies to make.

****************

I decided to go for a plate of classic chocolate chip cookies. I already had all the ingredients, and I started on them as soon as I got home. Once they were done, I arranged them nicely on a plate and headed over to meet my new neighbor.

I couldn't tell much as I walked up to the front door. All the blinds were drawn, and there was nothing in the yard that gave away anything about the person living inside. Even the moving truck was gone now, even though it had only been here about half the day.

I knocked on the door, actually feeling a little nervous. What if Ruthie was right, and our new neighbor was some horrible, mean person?

I didn't have time to get lost in my doubts before the door swung open, revealing two extremely confused faces. A man and a woman stood together (I guessed they were a couple), staring at me without saying a word.

"Uh... hello!" I started, trying to break the tension. "My name is Y/N, and I saw the moving trucks this morning, and, well, I thought I'd bring over some cookies to say hello and welcome you to the neighborhood."

I smiled and held out the plate of cookies, hoping they'd get the message. After a moment of apparently stunned silence, they smiled. It seemed sweet, but there was something else in their eyes that I couldn't quite put my finger on as the woman turned to call out over her shoulder.

"Thompson! Your new neighbor's come to welcome you to the neighborhood! Come and say hello!"

"These look amazing," said the guy, reaching out to take the plate of cookies from me. "It's nice to meet you, Y/N. My name's Daniel, and this is Peggy."

"Nice to meet you both. So are you two buying your first home together?"

"Oh, no, Daniel and I aren't moving in," said Peggy. She had a British accent, and she radiated this energy that made me want to stand up a little straighter. "We're just helping our... friend... Jack move in."

Right on cue, another man appeared in the doorway. He was taller than the other two, with neat blond hair and a suit and tie.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't find him attractive.

"Hi Jack! Nice to meet you." I beamed at him, but he didn't look nearly as enthusiastic as I felt.

"Yeah, right. Nice to meet you too."

"She brought you cookies Jack," said Daniel, showing him the plate. Jack didn't say anything. He just glared at Daniel for a minute before turning back to me.

"Look, Y/N, it's great to meet you, but I still have a lot of unpacking to do. Now's not really the best time for me."

"Oh! Oh, of course. Sorry, I just— well, I really should be getting home anyway. I'm sure I'll see you around." I wasn't expecting such a clear brush-off, but I did my best to recover smoothly. I just hoped my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Without waiting for me to say anything else, Jack turned around and walked back into the house. Daniel and Peggy gave me apologetic looks.

"Sorry, he's a bit stressed," said Peggy. "I'm sure he'll be nicer once he's settled in a bit."

"And thanks for the cookies," added Daniel, taking a bite of one. "Mmm, they're delicious."

I smiled at that, waving to Peggy and Daniel as they said goodbye before heading back inside. The door closed, and I just stood there for a minute, trying to get over the serious brush-off I'd just received. After another minute, I took a deep breath, straightened up, and started heading back to my house.

Alright, so maybe the first introduction didn't go exactly as planned. Fine. I could get past that. I had a reputation in this neighborhood as the friendly one; I knew all my neighbors and I said hi when I saw them and I organized neighborhood events. I wasn't about to let some new guy ruin all that.

****************

Jack's POV

"Thompson, you're an idiot."

I turned around as Carter and Sousa came into the kitchen. Sousa was chewing me out through a mouthful of cookies, and I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Why? Because I didn't let a nosy neighbor into the house with a bunch of spy equipment in plain view?"

"No, because you completely snubbed a nice, pretty girl."

I turned to Carter, expecting her to take issue with Sousa's description of the neighbor girl, but she was nodding along with him. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I get that the two of you are all caught up in the romance aspect of things, but some of us still have a job to do. I'm here to stake out the house across the street and catch a major criminal, not get to know the girl next door. Now help me unpack and get set up so we can start making a plan in case she comes over again."

Carter and Sousa shared a look, and I started to get a bad feeling.

"You know Jack, we'd love to, but we really are awfully busy," started Carter.

"Yeah, we should get back to the Underwood case. But you got this, right?" asked Sousa.

"What? No, I don't 'got this'. It's gonna take hours to set all this up, and what am I supposed to do if that girl comes by again asking questions? She could blow my cover!"

Sousa just shrugged, and I caught Carter trying to hold back a smirk.

"Well, I guess you'd better figure that out Agent Thompson," she said. She and Sousa started heading for the door. I couldn't believe this. My own damn team was leaving me high and dry!

"Guys. Guys!" No response. "At least leave the cookies!"

"Cookies are for agents who are friendly to pretty girls!" Sousa called from the hallway. I didn't have time for a response before I heard the front door slam, and I was left alone with a house full of equipment and a neighbor that was going to blow my cover from trying to be nice.

This was going to be a long assignment.

****************

Y/N's POV

I decided to give my new neighbor Jack a few days before approaching him again. His friends said he'd be in a better mood once he settled in, but that just didn't feel true. So, I decided to make a plan to get him introduced to the neighborhood.

Time for a barbecue!

I spent those few days I didn't go near Jack talking to everyone else in the neighborhood. Ruthie and her husband said they'd be willing to host, and everyone was free Friday for a get together. That gave me all of Thursday and, as a last resort, the beginning of Friday to find a way to get Jack to come.

I spent most of Thursday at work and finalizing barbecue plans. Then, right before dinner, I decided it was finally time to go talk to Jack again.

I marched up the path with a new determination. I wouldn't let this guy brush me off today—I was going to get him to come to this barbecue whatever it took.

I knocked on the door and put on my best smile. I waited for what felt like forever, but then, finally, the door swung open.

"Hi Jack!" I said brightly, not giving him the chance to speak first. "I hope you're getting settled in okay."

He just grunted, looking very much like he wanted to close the door and go back inside. He stood wedged in the doorway so I couldn't see past him, and I had to take a minute to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"I just wanted to come over and invite you to a neighborhood barbecue that we're having tomorrow." I could tell that he was about to immediately shut me down, so I spoke up again before he could. "Everyone's going to be there! It'll be a great chance for you to get to know people. And, you know, it might be a little weird if you don't come."

Jack sighed heavily before replying.

"Look, I get that you've got a whole... friendly, adorable girl next door thing going on, but I'm perfectly happy not knowing everyone in the neighborhood. Barbecues aren't really my thing."

He started to close the door, but I wedged my foot in the gap and stepped forward, pushing the door back open. I was much closer to him now, and I actually had to tilt my head back a little to look him in the eyes. I didn't back down though.

"So what is your thing? I've met all kinds of different people who moved in and out of this neighborhood, and every single one of them had their own way of being friendly and interacting. What's yours?"

"I don't have one."

"Ha! Come on Jack, you must have something you like to do. Some fun hobby that you do in your spare time, something. I mean, you have friends—I met them—so you can't just sit in your house all day and not talk to anyone."

Jack turned his full attention on me now, looking down to meet my eyes. I think he was trying to intimidate me, but I refused to step back.

"I like helping people. And doing something with my life that's actually important, instead of going to barbecues with people who don't matter when I have better things to do. Now, if you'll excuse me."

I was stunned into silence as Jack gently put his hands on my shoulders and moved me back a few steps before closing the door on me. What the hell was that?

I walked back to my house in a daze. Probably, the smart thing to do would be to take a hint and leave him alone. He clearly didn't want to make friends, and I should just accept that.

Right?

I sighed and flopped down on my couch. I knew that I should leave Jack alone, but I wasn't one to give up so easily. And, luckily for me, my short conversation with Jack had given me the perfect way to get him to my barbecue.

****************

"So Y/N, when is this mysterious new neighbor going to make an appearance?" asked Ruthie, sipping her drink as we stood together in her backyard.

"Don't worry Ruthie, he'll be here soon." I gave her a soft smile. "Now, I better go check on the snacks in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

Ruthie nodded and I walked through the party, back into the mostly empty house. It was a nice Friday night, and everyone else in the neighborhood was already here. Now I just had to put my plan into motion to get Jack here. Operation Elusive Neighbor was a go.

I walked into the kitchen, then looked around to make sure nobody would notice me taking a detour to the phone in the hall. No one was around, so I picked up the phone and dialed the number to the house that now belonged to Jack Thompson.

"Hello?" I heard his voice come through the receiver. He sounded tired, and a little wary. For half a second I worried I'd made a mistake, but then I decided it was far too late to go back now.

"Jack? It's Y/N." I tried to sound a little panicked and breathless. I took as second to look around the hallway for effect after I said my name.

"Y/N, how did you get this number? If this is another attempt to get me to come to some stupid barbecue—"

"No, listen, Jack, I need help. I was at the barbecue and—oh, just please, get over here as quickly as you can!" I spoke quickly and in a harsh whisper. It had an impact on Jack, who sounded much more alert and interested when he responded.

"Where are you? Are you still in the neighborhood?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm at Ruthie's. It's the house right across the street from you."

Jack went absolutely silent, and I thought maybe I'd said something to give away my ruse. Instead, when Jack spoke again, he sounded deadly calm and cold.

"Stay calm. I'll be right there."

I heard a click as he hung up the phone, and I hung up on my end as well. I honestly didn't expect Jack to react so strongly, but it was too late to do anything about it now.

He said he liked helping people, and I guess he meant it.

I decided to go to the front door to intercept Jack just in case he came sprinting into the backyard yelling and ready to swing. I didn't have to wait long before I saw him running up the front walk at full speed, heading for the door like he was planning on breaking it down.

I walked over and swung it open before he got the chance, giving him the sweetest smile I could.

"Hi Jack! Glad you could make it."

Jack slowed down, but he still had enough momentum to carry him up the steps to stand right in front of me. His eyes darted back and forth, looking over my head and scanning for any sign of danger. When he found none, he turned back to me. I almost had a heart attack from shock when he smiled and pulled me in for a hug.

"Hi Y/N," he said loudly. Then, in my ear, barely above a whisper, "Where's the danger?"

I pulled back and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Uh, you know, there really isn't any... danger, per say. Unless, of course, you count overcooked steaks as dangerous."

Jack's face morphed into a scowl as he looked at me.

"What do you mean, 'there's no danger'?"

"I mean, I knew you wouldn't come to the barbecue and have fun with everyone unless I could find a way to make you leave the house. And, you know, you said yesterday that you like helping people..."

Jack took a deep breath, clearly getting ready to chew me out and then go back home. Before he could, I grabbed his hand and pulled him forward into the house.

"But hey, since you're here, you might as well come inside and meet everyone!"

Jack scowled even more, but he quickly turned the expression into an easy smile as we cleared the door into the back yard.

"There's the man of the hour!" called Ruthie, raising a glass and coming over to us.

Jack smiled to Ruthie, then wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. He leaned down to whisper to me just before Ruthie reached us.

"I am going to get you back for this."

Then, like nothing was wrong, he straightened up and reached out the hand that wasn't keeping me right next to him to shake hands with Ruthie.

"Ruthie, is it?" he asked smoothly, giving her a winning smile. "Jack Thompson, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ruthie blushed and giggled, and I stared at her in awe. I mouthed the words you are married to her, and she cleared her throat and seemed to recover herself.

"Yes, Jack, it's nice to meet you," she said. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"So am I. And thank you for hosting. I'd love to thank your husband, too. Is he here?"

"Oh, no, Charles isn't home from work quite yet. He should be here any minute though. I'll introduce you as soon as he arrives!"

"That'd be wonderful, thank you."

I didn't say a word. I was too shocked at this whole new Jack Thompson I was seeing. Who knew the grouch who practically slammed the door on me a few days ago could be so outgoing?

Ruthie took a good look at the two of us and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, excuse me for asking, but Y/N, have you finally found a man who's able to win your attention?"

I blushed as Jack looked over at me, not really sure what to say. He pulled me closer, eyes sparkling with mischief as he watched me struggle with the question.

"Uh, well, I'm not quite sure, Ruthie," I said carefully, trying to ignore Jack's gaze. "I guess we'll just have to see how he does from here."

Ruthie smiled, and I could already tell she'd be grilling me for at least an hour the next time we had tea.

Thankfully, I was saved from further mortification by Ruthie's husband Charles walking through the door. Everyone—including Jack—turned their attention to him instead of me.

"Well, Jack, here's my husband now! Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

"That'd be great, Ruthie, thank you."

With that, he dropped his arm from around my waist and crossed the backyard with Ruthie. I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. What the hell was all that?

I shook it off and headed to the other side of the yard. Whatever was going on with him, I wasn't going to let it stop me from having a fun time at the barbecue. I accomplished my mission by getting him here, and now I was going to have a good time.

I didn't talk to Jack for most of the rest of the night. He and Charles were practically joined at the hip, and whenever I decided I wanted to spend more time getting to know Jack he was off in some corner talking with Charles in hushed whispers. They quickly stopped talking the one time I tried to approach them, so I decided to leave it alone and just spend time with the rest of my neighbors.

I stood in the back corner of the yard as the night wound down, chatting with one of my younger neighbors. Like Ruthie, she had noticed Jack's arm around my waist and was encouraging me to go after him. I brushed off her questions without really promising anything, and I felt relief wash over me as I waved goodbye to her and she left the house.

"Long night?"

I turned to see Jack, smiling brighter than I'd ever seen. At first I thought it was another fake smile like he put on for Ruthie and everyone else, but the look in his eyes told me it wasn't.

"Just a bit," I answered, slumping against the back fence. "I wouldn't have worked so hard to get you here if I knew it would just have everyone asking me if we were together and telling me it was about time I found a man."

Jack chuckled, then held out his hand to me. "Let me walk you out?"

I sighed, but I took his hand anyway. What could it hurt?

"I wasn't aware you cared," I said as we walked out together, waving to Ruthie and Charles one last time. "You spent the entire night talking to Charles. I thought you forgot I existed."

"How could I forget the girl who almost had me breaking down the door of my neighbor's house?" he joked. I looked at him in awe. Who was this new, friendly, relaxed person I was walking with?

"Well you're certainly in a better mood," I noted. I expected him to leave me at the halfway point between our houses, but he kept walking with me towards mine.

"Yeah, well, let's just say I got a lot of work done tonight," he said. "All that talking with Charles... he sure made my life a lot easier."

I thought Jack was going to explain more, but he didn't. We were on the front stoop of my house, so there was really nothing left to do but say goodnight.

"Look, Y/N, I wanted to tell you that I'll probably be moving out in the next day or two," he said. We were standing face to face now, and any desire I had to go inside was suddenly gone.

"What? Jack, what on Earth are you talking about? You've barely been here a week!"

"I know, but I moved here because it was convenient for work. Things are changing now, and the work assignment I had is gonna be wrapped up in the next few days, thanks to... recent events. I thought it would take way longer, but..."

Jack trailed off and his eyes landed on me.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is, I'm leaving. I'm not going to be right next door, so you can't just stop by to bother me anymore." I scoffed, and he continued. "But I still want to see you. I don't think anybody's ever been so determined to spend time with me just to get to know me. I like that that's what you did."

"Jack, what are you trying to say?"

Jack let out a small laugh and looked at the ground. "Wow, I've never been bad at this before." He took both of my hands and looked up to meet my eyes. "Y/N, I'm asking if you'd like to go on a date with me."

I was shocked. I really didn't know Jack very well, and I'd barely had four conversations with him. Still, I liked this new side of him that I was seeing. And I couldn't deny that he was attractive.

"Well... alright, yeah. I'd like that."

Jack smiled another of his genuine smiles that I was really starting to enjoy.

"Great. I have your number, so I'll give you a call as soon as everything calms down with work. Don't worry, it'll only be a few days, if that."

I nodded. "You better not be one of those guys who says they'll call then never does," I joked, lightly pushing him in the chest.

"I promise, I won't." He grabbed my hand, then leaned in to place a soft kiss on my cheek. He pulled away, and took a few steps back towards his own house. He called out to me as he walked backwards, "Thank you for dragging me to that barbecue. You have no idea how much it helped me."

"You're welcome," I called back, still a little confused. Jack gave me a cheesy grin, then winked at me before turning around and continuing the rest of the way back to his house. I stood on the porch even after I couldn't see him anymore. Finally, I came back to my senses enough to head inside.

I couldn't get Jack Thompson out of my head as I went upstairs and flopped into bed. He was certainly an interesting man.

I was happy I'd have the chance to get to know him.


End file.
